World Beware
by Childe of Darkness
Summary: Watch Out World, rewritten and revised and all that rot. Harry is captured by Voldemort and meets a pair of unlikely heros that will change his life forever!
1. Chapter 1

World Beware

Rated: 16 +

Contains: violence (minor), language (minor), adult situations. Will warn if more pops up.

Disclaimer: None of it is mine. I borrowed pretty much everything except for most of the plot.

Note 1: The long awaited rewrite of Watch Out World! Re-named of course.

Note 2: IMPORTANT! I am debating wether or not to to put this story in to two or three parts and post the two/three parts separately or combine them into one. So therefore I've decided to post this single chapter. Think of it as a teaser chapter because I don't plan on adding another for at least a week. Also let me know if I should keep the older version up as well.

Summary: (Re-write of "Watch Out World" with a few modifications and changes.) Harry gets captured while exploring the Forbidden Forest. While in Voldemort;s clutches he meets two vampires that will change his life forever.

Prologue (P/13? chapters)

Day One

1:00 p.m.

Forbidden Forest

"Harry, I'm not sure we should be doing this." Harry Potter, a boy of about seventeen with thick black hair cut short, waved his hand at the bushy haired brunette in agitated dismissal. Her mouth snapped shut and she huffed and rolled her eyes at him in annoyance. Her companion, a redhead with long gangly limbs spoke up in defence of his girlfriend.

"Hermione's right. I mean, since when did our curiosity lead to anything good?" Harry turned to face the pair, eyes narrowed accusingly.

"Are you two ganging up on me? That's so not fair." His pout earned a soft giggle from Hermione and a shrug from the redhead.

"Well, when you think about it our adventures have never really turned up something good." Ron continued. "We've run into three-headed dogs because we went up on the third floor when we weren't supposed to. We've run into dragons. Remember Norbert? And what about that time when we…." Harry held up his hands, a soft smile on his face.

"Okay okay, I get it. We do get in a lot of trouble. But let me remind you that we were only on the third floor because we got lost. And Norbert was Hagrid's fault. But we did save Sirius from the dementors and Fudge."

"Sure, but we've gotten hurt doing those things." Hermione said reasonably. "I think we should go back to the castle and tell Dumbledore what we heard from Malfoy." Harry slumped his shoulders. "Better to be safe than sorry. I mean, what if there really is a group of deatheaters out here and we do walk into their trap? We're no match for a group of highly skilled dark wizards."

"Sure, ruin all my fun." Harry grumbled. HE stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Fine, we'll turn around and go get Dumbledore. But we're taking the longer way just in case." He said sternly. "I want to have my monthly adventure." Hermione and Ron laughed, then nodded in agreement.

The small group started off back in the direction they were coming from, brushing leaves and branches away from their path with their hands. Ron kicked a rock out of his way with a well-placed kick, and he froze when he didn't hear it come down with a clunk like it should.

"Uhm…guys?" He croaked. Harry and Hermione turned around to stare at him. "I think there's something in the bushes." Harry tilted his head at the mentioned bushes. He opened his mouth to reassure Ron that there was nothing there when a blue beam shot out and hit him square in the chest. He fell with a muffled cry and a thump. "Harry!"

"Harry!" Harry watched in horror as a trio of robed figures shot from the bushes, lights flying from their wands. Ron and Hermione hadn't stood a chance. The dark wizards had them petrified in a matter of seconds, and Harry could only watch in horror as they were hit by curses of all magnitude and ferocity.

"That's enough!" He tried to shout. Miraculously the curses stopped flying, but unfortunately the robed figures turned their attentions to him. "Oh bloody hell….." The three figures marched over until they were about a foot away. One still had a wand in his hand, while the others had put theirs away.

"Can I curse him?"

"No, MacNair. Now put that wand away and drop the portkey on him." Harry vaguely recognized the voice that had spoken, but since he was facing away from the man who had spoken he couldn't tell who it was. Plus one ear weas buried in the dirt so maybe he didn't recognize the voice at all.

"Fine, fine, ruin all my fun." MacNair he did recognize though. He was the executioner for the Ministry of Magic. Harry felt something plop onto his side and soon the forest was no longer in his sight. Instead he found himself facing a dark, dank wall.

"Why does this always happen to me?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One (1/13?)

Day Two

8:00 a.m.

Voldemort's Mansion

"Wakey wakey!" Harry yelped as a well-placed blasting spell sent him tumbling head over heels into the far wall of the cell. "The Master is ready to see you now." Harry looked up.

"Well tell your Master that I don't want to see _his_ ugly mug." He spat angrily, if not a little shaken. His arms trembled with the effort of pulling himself up, and the arm that hit the wall almost gave out. The man standing in the doorway tilted his head and watched as Harry rightened himself, sending his oily black hair flopping to the side. Harry shivered.

"Then that's too bad then innit?" He strode over to Harry, wand raised. With his free hand he grabbed the boy by the back of his neck and pinched. "Because he wants to see you. He's been quite anxious to get his hands on you."

"I'm sure he has." Harry mumbled through the light pain that was the result of the neck pinch. The man tilted his head again and shoved Harry towards the door. Harry stumbled but regained his footing as he passed the barred door. The man prodded him in the back with his wand.

"Get moving. And if you try any funny stuff you'll regret it." Harry glared at the deatheater and cradled his bruised arm to his chest He began to limp down the narrow hallway, ignoring the jeers from the other prisoners that were most certainly muggles or members of Dumbledore's Order.

Thankfully the man didn't say anything during their journey to Voldemort's chambers. The only directions he gave to Harry were jabs from his wand, either pointing him to one side or the other or telling him to pick up the pace. Thankfully there were more lefts than rights, because Harry didn't think his abused shoulder could take that much more abuse.

"Keep your eyes lowered and…..why am I even bothering? You'll just do the exact opposite." The man muttered. Harry nodded in agreement and the man scowled. He raised his hand and knocked twice on the ornately carved door that stood before them.

"Enter." Harry shivered at the snake-like hiss. The man shoved the door open and pushed Harry through. He stumbled, but before he could regain his balance a tripping jinx was cast at him and he landed painfully on his knees. His hands were jerked behind his back by a powerful spell and bound in magical lengths of rope. "So we meet again." Harry looked up and glared at the skeletal form of Lord Voldemort.

"Yes, well, that is quite unfortunate." Harry responded unhappily. "I was hoping you had crawled back under your rock."

"Crucio!" Harry bit back a scream as the curse hit him. The bindings on his hands didn't waver and he could feel his skin peeling as he writhed on the cold floor. "You've grown." Voldemort commented as he ended the curse. "Last year you would have screamed."

"Well, growing happens when time passes." Harry coughed.

"Yes, of course. How stupid of me." Voldemort said sarcastically. "So how long has it been Harry? Five months? Six?"

"Try eleven and a half." Harry corrected, struggling to his knees. It would be useless to try to get to his feet; he knew he'd just get knocked back down. Besides, it was better to slouch on his knees disrespectfully.

"That long?" Voldemort hummed. "My, I have been lax."

"No, you've been lazy and cowardly. Letting your lapdogs do everything for you." Harry spat. Voldemort frowned and twirled his wand.

"No. I've been leaving the brunt of my work to my Deatheaters because I've been retrieving something useful." It was Harry's turn to frown.

"Useful?"

"You'll see what I'm talking about later." Voldemort waved his bony hand in dismissal. "There are more important matters I wish to discuss with you." Harry scowled.

"Discussing implies that the parties involved are willing participants." Harry grumbled. He was hit with a mild cutting curse that shredded his shirt and left minor welts on his chest and torso.

"You certainly have gotten bolder." Voldemort lifted the curse. Harry let out a pained hiss and struggled to regain his balance, before falling onto his side. "Now as I was saying. Important matters must be discussed" Harry felt the magical bindings loosen. "I am offering you one last chance to join me."

"You said something similar last time you caught me. And I'll say the same thing I said then. In. Your. Dreams."

"Pity. You'd be the perfect ally." Voldemort hummed and twirled his wand again. "Then if you won't join me willingly….Crucio!" Voldemort led the pack of deatheaters with a powerful cruciatus curse that forced a scream out of Harry. He held the curse for a good twenty-five seconds before breaking it and stepping back. Harry couldn't even find it in himself to struggle to his knees as the Deatheaters closed in around him.

The cruciatus curse was followed by another cutting curse, a bone-breaking hex aimed at his legs, a gut wrenching curse that made him heave, and a spinning curse that left him dizzy.

Voldemort motioned for the curses to cease. Then he spread his arms wide and grinned evilly. "Free for all." Harry closed his eyes as the hexes and curses started again. They were soon followed by the pounding of fists and feet, forcing Harry to curl into the smallest ball he could.

He didn't notice Voldemort's cry of "Enough!", nor did he notice the whispered levitation spell. He wasn't even aware he was moving until he was blasted into a cell and landed hard on the stone floor.

"Ouch." He muttered. Using his last bit of strength he looked up and scanned the cell. His eyes locked on a huddled pair of figures shaped like men; one had dark hair and eyes and the other a light blond/two toned brown with blue eyes.

He passed out.

TBC

Next Chapter: Spike and Angel

Come on, why isn't anyone reviewing! I thought you all wanted me to update and fix this story?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Day Two

12:00 p.m.

_Woodlands/Cabin/_Voldemort's Lair

00000

"_Uhm, Spike? Are you sure you know where we are?" Spike shot a frown at his gloomy companion before returning his attention to the road._

"_We're on the main road that leads to the little cottage we're meeting our informant at." Spike responded._

"_Spike, you don't even know the name of the road we're on." Angel grumbled. "You probably don't even know the name of the informant." Spike raised his middle finger from the steering wheel and Angel grunted. "Tell me again why we're doing this."_

"_We are following up on an important lead. One that points to the possibility of an apocalypse." He paused. "Poofter."_

"_And you got this lead from…." Angel asked._

"_A guy called the office." Angel sighed. "Whats with the broody sigh?"_

"_You're such a dumb childe sometimes. Even after 100+ years of unlife." Spike bristled. "What's to say the guy that called wasn't an enemy? Setting us up maybe." Spike bit his lip._

"_He sounded sincere." Angel grunted incredulously. "What? He did!"_

"_Maybe he called because there IS an apocalypse. One that WE are needed for, and he started?" Spike tilted his head._

"_Never thought about it." Angel groaned and shook his head. His groan was however cut short by Spike's exclamation. "Here it is." The blond vampire pulled the jeep into the gravel that served as a driveway and cut the motor. "Let's go then, see who this guys is and what he wants."_

"_If you get us killed you idiot childe, then I'll personally stake you." Spike ignored his Grandsire's grumbling in favor of trotting up the drive and pushing the door open. "Spike, wait up!"_

"_Whoa!" Angel nearly ran over the blond vampire on his way in, as Spike had frozen in the doorway. "Talk about bad house keeping."_

_The little cabin was bare of furniture. The hardwood floors were dusty, the fireplace was un-kept, and the windows were cracked. "Maybe this is the wrong place." Angel suggested._

"_No. It smells wrong." Spike argued, his nostrils flaring. He shifted uneasily as a breeze drifted in through the cracked windows and opened door, unsettling dust. Angel sniffed uneasily. "It smells…evil."_

"_You're right. Let's gout out of here." Angel's last statement was said softly, suddenly nervously. Spike turned around to see why, and froze._

_There was a tall man standing in the doorway. He wore a long black robe-like garment and held an odd looking mask in one hand. "It took you long enough to get here." He muttered sarcastically. Angel and Spike shifted closer to each other, sniffling and straining their ears to try to catch a heartbeat or smell off of the human._

"_What the bloody hell are you?" Spike finally asked._

"_Oh! Pardon me. I am a wizard. My friends and I knew you would be hostile towards us so we masked our scent and sounds form you." A crackle of energy shot through the room, making the hairs on Spike and Angel's necks stand up. Almost immediately Spike was able to locate ten other humans in the room, and at least twenty more outside the cabin. All of them reeked of darkness._

"_What do you want?" Angel asked warily._

"_Our master, Lord Voldemort, wishes for you to join him in his quest to purify the world." Spike and Angel glanced at each other._

"_And how does he hope to do that?" Spike asked cautiously, if not a little sarcastically._

"_By eliminating the humans who do not wield magic, and those born to magic-wielders." Spike frowned._

"_Joy, another Hitler." The man tilted his head in confusion. "Never mind. What if we don't want to do that?"_

"_Then you'll pay the price." The man said with an evil glint in his eyes. As soon as the words left his mouth, the newly revealed men shouted a jumble of off phrases at once, all of which sounded like they were Latin._

_The vampires were too slow in dodging, although they gave it a good go, and were soon knocked to the floor. Invisible ropes as strong as chains pulled their wrists behind their backs and bound their legs. Gashes appeared all over their chests and backs, bones in their legs were broken and mended only to be broken again, and then it felt as if their insides were being poked with hot rods._

_Angel was the first to pass out. The curses were lifted and Spike fought to keep his eyes open. "Take them to his lair. Eventually they'll come around to our way of thinking." Spike passed out as their bodies were magically lifted…._

00000

Around 3:00…..

Spike woke from his dream as Angel shifted restlessly behind him. Both vampires were hurt badly; bloodied and bruised, starved nearly to a coma. But of the two, Spike was the worst off.

"Need to learn to keep my gob shut." He mused to himself, wincing at the pain radiating from his broken ribs. He was about to drift back to sleep when the cell door opened to admit three figures. He stiffened, thinking for a moment that the death munchers were back for round eight.

He was surprised when the figure in the middle was thrown into the cell instead, slamming into the wall next to them. The body, which belonged to a small boy by the looks of him, lifted his head and looked around in a daze before collapsing.

"Angel, I think we have a problem…."

TBC

Note One: The paragraphs and words in _italics_ convey dreams. The words in _italics_ on the top, underneath the "Chapter Two" show where the dream was about.

Note Two: I can't write Spike's accent, so you'll have to imagine it's there.

Note Three: I have two jobs now. My dog is really sick and I need to take care of her. I'll try to post a chapter next week some time but don't count on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Day Two

3:00 p.m.

Voldemort's Lair

00000

"Angel. I think we have a problem." Spike shifted painfully onto his knees and studied the new addition to their cell. He moved no closer to what was obviously a boy, and instead waited for his Grandsire to shift his attention. It never hurt to have backup ready in case this was another of Voldemort's tricks.

"Does he smell like them?" Angel asked. Spike tilted his head and sniffled hesitantly. The pain from his broken nose had lessened since earlier, and no blood was sniffed down the back of his throat. But….

"No. He doesn't smell dark like the rest." Spike answered. He moved closer and reached out his uninjured hand to roll the boy onto his back. Green eyes blinked open once before falling shut.

Thick locks of black hair fell in the boy's pale and bloodied face. Spike moved it aside so it didn't get matted in the blood. The boy was lean, but not overly thin, and wore regular blue jeans and a bloodied shirt that had once been blue.

"He's injured." Angel joined Spike by the boy's body. "Badly. I can smell all the blood leaving his body."

"He's going to die." Angel said softly in response to Spike's near whisper.

"He's important." Spike said, sitting cross-legged by the boy's head. Gently he lifted it onto his lap.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"I can smell the power on him. You would too if your lug hadn't met that guy's fist." Angel scowled the best he could at Spike, but then took a tentative sniff. Among the pain and swallowed blood this action caused, Angel could smell the power radiating from the boy.

"Intense power doesn't mean importance." Angel pointed out.

"No, but from what we've seen of these black robed guys, and from what they've been saying, if he wasn't important why would they let him live long enough to be thrown in here?" Angel nodded concedingly. "He'd make a beautiful childe." Spike whispered. Angel froze.

"Spike. What are you thinking?" He asked warily. "I hope it's not what I'm thinking." Spike looked up and Angel sighed. "It is, isn't it? Dammit Spike now is not the time…."

"I.."

"You can't Will." Spike frowned at his Sire's use of his old name.

"And why the bloody hell not?" Spike asked. "I'm old enough. He's old enough, or at least old looking enough. And Willow's spell works well enough that he won't lose his soul."

"Spike, Willow's spell….." Spike cut Angel off.

"Is bloody perfect. I've run into less vampires since she cast it, and out of the ones I met 75 of them had their souls and were more human than vamp." Angel sighed.

"But you can't turn a person unless they want to be turned. You know that, it's part of the rules we agreed on."

"We did, and I still do. But without it he'll die and I can't let that happen." Spike said stubbornly. "I don't need your permission you know. And I'm experienced enough to teach him. And we have you to help." Angel sighed.

"I won't stop you then, but think about it first. It would ruin his life."

"And dieing wont?" Spike retorted. Angel sighed. Then he spoke.

"Try feeding him your blood first. Wake him up enough to explain what's going on. See what he wants." Angel suggested. Spike looked down at the boy and nodded.

Spike brought his wrist up to his lips and his features shifted to those of a vampire. Ridges appeared on his forehead, his eyebrows disappeared almost completely, and his teeth shifted to accommodate fangs of an impressionable size. He sliced his wrist neatly on his fangs then lowered the bleeding wrist to the boy's mouth.

"Drink." HE urged softly, rubbing his wirst on the boy's mouth until some of it trickled inside. After a few minutes of persuasion the boy began to suckle lightly. Spike pulled his wrist away after a few seconds and shifted back into his human guise. The boy groaned. "Wake up now." Green eyes opened.

"Wh…"

"Shh, listen. There isn't much time and I need to explain a few things." The boy nodded tiredly. "I am a vampire. My Grandsire and I were captured not long ago by the same men who took you. You were thrown in here a few minutes ago. You're dieing." He paused.

"No!" The boy protested. He struggled to sit up but Spike held him down.

"It's okay. I won't let you die." The boy tilted his head at him. "I can turn you. Make you into what I am. You don't have to die."

"You mean….become a vampire." Spike nodded.

"I wanted to ask you first, at the insistence of my Grandsire." The boy nodded shakily.

"Do it." The boy said, then passed out as the borrowed strength left.

"Do it then, but only if you're ready for the responsibility." Angel said. Spike nodded and shifted back to game face. He lifted the boy into his lap and lapped gently at the boys neck. When he felt he was ready he sank his fangs into the flesh between shoulder and neck and drank deeply. Just as he felt the last of the blood slide down his throat, and heard the boy's heart stop, he reopened the vein in his wrist and squeezed a few drops into the boys open mouth.

The boy immediately latched on out of instinct as soon as Spike's wrist was close enough, and began to drink furiously. Spike didn't pull away until the boy stopped and his scent shifted from human to vampire. It was done. The boy was now one of the living dead.

TBC

Im baaaack! Miss me? I uploaded and wrote this at school so if it sucks, I'll fix it later. Anyways, my dog is doing okay but her tumor was cancerous and known to spread, so we don't know if she'll make it long. I'll update again ASAP.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Day Four

8:oo a.m.

Voldemort's Lair

The darkness that had taken over as a result of that last curse slowly lifted from Harry's subconcious until it was completely gone. He kept his eyes closed as he regained his senses, and once he did he realized that something was seriously wrong.

First off he knew that his hearing had never been good enough to pick up the squeaks of the rats in the walls, or the steady thump thumping on the other side of the door. Nor had he been able to pick up the smells of what he assumed, what his instincts told him, were Deatheaters.

And speaking of instincts, they told him to open his eyes and look around. He did so quickly and was startled to find that he could see everything in the cell perfectly, despite the fact that the cell had no torches or lights in sight.

And finally he noticed that his head was pillowed on something soft, yet firm, and that whatever it was…was well, rumbling. Harry shot up despite lingering pains and stiffness in his body. He briefly wondered how it was that he could have healed so quickly without the aid of magic, but then wondered how long he'd been unconcious.

He turned his attention to his "pillow", which turned out to be a man. A smirking man with bright blue eyes and a shock of two-toned hair; brown at the roots and blond towards the ends. "Wh…" Harry trailed off, unable to form the words he'd wanted to speak. The man lost his smirk and it was replaced with a kind smile.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Harry sat back on his haunches and nearly fell backwards. He caught himself in time and the man frowned in concern.

"Why don't you introduce us?" Harry jumped – nearly out of his skin – and turned towards the other man he hadn't previously noticed. "And explain."

"I'm getting there Peaches." Harry turned back to the man in front of him. "My name is Spike. And that broody ponce in the corner is Angel. "Harry's lips twitched. "Yeh, odd name. Short form of Angelus, which means something poncey. Can't really remember. Anyway, do you remember what happened?"

"I… was captured." Harry said once he regained the use of his voice. "Then tortured."

"Yeh. The gits in the black dresses and masks hurt you real bad." Spike said.

"Robes." Harry corrected. "They wear robes."

"Yeh, right, robes. Well they threw you in with me an' Peaches. You were bad off so we fixed you."

"How?" Harry asked, shifting closer in curiosity. "What did you do?"

"Well luv, I'm a vampire. I did the only thing I could." Harry frowned and tilted his head curiously. He could guess at what the answer was and, after a moment of thought, could actually remember the blond/brown haired vampire asking him if it was all right.

It all fit. His newly heightened senses, his new instincts (which were at the time trying to tell him to crawl into the vampire's lap), the memory of the vampire asking him for his permission, and the newly discovered lack of heartbeat. "You made me like you." Spike nodded. "Because…"

"You were gonna die. I felt the power in you and I knew I couldn't let you." Harry lowered his gaze.

"How?"

"Did I turn you?" Harry nodded. "I drained the rest of your blood and fed you mine." Harry frowned but surprisingly didn't feel any disgust at the thought of drinking another's blood. Instead his stomach did a little flip and grumbled. Harry figured it was one part of being a vampire that he would have to get used to.

"There was no other way?" Harry finally asked, ignoring the now present feeling of hunger.

"None. We tried to think of one…" Spike said softly. Harry titled his head to see Angel nod in agreement.

"Okay." Harry exhaled slowly, suddenly exhausted. Spike smiled in relief. "So what now?" Harry asked drowsily. He knew he's probably be angrier over his recent bought of vampirism at a later point, but now he was too tired and hungry to make a fuss about it.

"Now you lay back down and let me feed you." Spike answered gently. Harry allowed the vampire to maneuver him into a reclining position, his head cushioned back in the vampire's lap.

"Can I have a burger?" Harry asked with a grin. Spike shook his head and stroked his black hair.

"Later. When we get out of here." Harry drowsily watched Spike slit open a wrist with a fang. He barely noticed the vampire's change of face as he did so, and instead focused on latching onto the offered wrist. He gulped down the red liquid that would forever be a part of his life from now on.

As he drifted off to sleep, he made a note to remember to ask more questions when he woke up next.

TBC

For those of you that read my last posted story, The Initiative 1, you know that my dog passed away. For those of you that didn't, well, now you know. We'll all miss her and I'll certainly never forget her.

Next update will be either tomorrow, or maybe Monday.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

Day Four

8:40 a.m.

Voldemort's Lair

"Do I have to kill people?" Spike was startled out of his doze by the soft voice of his childe, and looked down to confirm that the boy was indeed awake. His bright green eyes were clouded with worry.

'Guess that proves that Willow's mojo worked.' Spike thought. 'There's no way this childe is soulless.' Spike smiled gently at the boy. "No, you don't have to kill people if you don't want to." He assured. Harry pulled out of his grasp and green eyes met blue.

"That's not what I heard." Spike tilted his head. "You already know that there are vampires, obviously. And now you know, if you didn't before, that there are people who can do magic. Wizards."

"Course I knew before. Had…have a friend who is a wicca." Spike revealed. "So this isn't too much of a shock."

"Well, I bet you didn't know there was a school for young withces and wizards to go to." Spike blinked into shining green eyes. "You didn't."

"Bloody hell…..no joke?" Spike finally asked. "Where?"

"No joke." Harry said. "And it's here, if we're still in Britian." Spike leaned foreword in interest.

"Well then, I'll be damned. Red and her girl would have loved to know this! Tell me more." Harry nodded.

"It's a private school. Children get invited when they turn eleven. They get a letter formally inviting them and a list of school supplies by owl post." Spike tilted his haed and Hary must have taken it as a sign to explain. "We use owls to deliver mail. They never get lost and always find the person you're contacting."

"Really?" Spike asked doubtfully. He'd seen and heard many strange things, but owls delivering mail was one of the strangest.

"I have a snowy owl named Hedwig." Harry said. "You'll have to meet her if we ever get out of here."

"We will. Now tell me more about this school. I'll have to mail info on it to Red and Glinda." Harry blinked at the names. "Willow and Tara." Spike said once he noticed Harry's confusion over the names. "One thing you'll notice about me is I give everyone nicknames."

"Right. Well, the classes all rock at Hogwarts. My favortite is D.A.D.A., or Defense Against the Dark Arts. It focuses on teaching us about the different species of demons and creatures, and how to fight them. It also focuses on curses and counter curses."

"I wonder if we have the same kinds of demons in both worlds." Spike mused.

"You'd probably like the class if you could understand, agree with, or like the teacher." Harry said.

"The teachers a bit loopy?" Spike asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"The Headmaster hasn't had the best of luck in finding the right professor. The guy he hires is always either some sort of creature or out to kill me." Spike winced. "But moving on, I also like Charms and Transfiguration. Chamrs focuses on teaching us how to do regular charms, like levitation and stuff. Easy. Useful. Tranafiguration teaches us how to turn things into other things."

"I'd like that one." Spike said immediately

"We also have Herbology, where you learn about plants of our world. Then there's Divination. I dropped it because it was hokey. Plus the teachers was batty. There's also Care of Magical Creatures, you can guess what that one's for, and Potions. That one is my least favorite."

"Why?"

"The teacher hates me. The feeling is mutual." Spiike nodded knowingly. "Then we have flying classes."

"Flying."

"On brooms." Spike snorted. "Oi! Don't diss it, there's a really fun game you can play on them. But I'll teach you about it later." Spike tilted his head.

"Why?"

"The other guy is awake and bored-looking." Harry said, motioning to Angel. "Plus I want to learn about what I am now." Spike looked over at his Grandsire.

"Harry, that's his 'interested' face." Harry frowned. "You'll learn to distinguish one broody face from another all in due time, but for now I'll answer all of your questions." Harry nodded and gathered his thoughts, while Spike stretched out his sore mucsles."

"Feeding." Harry finally said.

"Simple. You'll be feeding from me or Angel for a while. It'll strengthen our bond." Spike said. "After that it'll be up to you. You can survive on animal blood if you want, but human blood is far better for you. More nutrition and what not." Harry wrinkled his nose in an automatic reaction, but his stomach rumbled.

"What bond?" Harry asked.

"It's a Sire/Childe bond. When a master vampire, an old and powerful vampire, drains a human and turns them they can turn them into two different things. A minion or a childe. Because I fed you quite a bit of my blood, you're a childe. If I'd have stopped at any point before you were finished drinking you'de have become a minion."

"Not important in other terms, right?" Spike nodded. "So what's Angel?"

"Other than a poof?" Angel grunted in warning but Spike ignored him. "He's my Sire's Sire. My Grandsire, your great-grandsire."

"You make me feel old." Angel grumbled from the corner.

"You are." Spike tossed back. Then he turned to Harry. "But t me he's more like my Sire. Took care of me after I was turned because my true Sire was a bit barmy." Harry bit his lip to hold back a laugh. "Now, most vampire's belong to a Clan. A Clan is made up of the founding Sire and his/her childer and minions. Our Clan is called the Order of Aurelius. The Master, who is very old and powerful and dead, was the founding Sire of our Clan. Darla was his childe, his only childe, and Angelus was hers. Angelus made Dru, my Sire, and Penn who is dust by now. Then there's me an' you, an' a bunch of minions who are roaming about somewhere. Angel is now the Head of our Clan because The Master and Darla are dust. As the Head of our Clan, I had to ask him to turn you into a childe."

"Why?" Harry turned to Angel, who answered the question.

"All vampires must ask the head of their Clan before making a childe. It's the way it's always been, and I believe it's because the heads want to make sure the Clan's childer are strong and able."

"Enough of this now." Spike interrupted, watching his childe struggle with the hunger. "You need to feed." He said to Harry. He opened his arms and Harry practically fell into them, vampire face to the fore and ready to feed. "You've been struggling with the hunger since we mentioned feeding."

"Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, just let us know when your hungry. We do tend to blab a lot." Spike smiled in satisfaction as Harry suckled on his bleeding wrist.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Day 11

12:00 a.m.

Outside of Voldemort's Lair

"Can't you be still?" Black eyes glittered in annoyance as they stared at the jittery man standing a few feet away. "Or better yet, be silent?"

"No. I want to go in." Both men had dark hair, cropped at different lengths; one long and one short. Both men were skinny, pale, and dressed in dark robes. Other than the difference in height, one could almost look at them and think 'twins'.

"You know the plan Black. We wait for Albus' signal, and then we go in…."

"With our wands a blazing!" Sirius Black, the shorter of the two men, said in a fake western-like voice that earned a disgusted snort from his companion. "Come on Snape, lighten up a bit! Oh, is that the signal?" Severus Snape tilted his head, listened, and then shook his head.

"It's just a scream. We're waiting for a siren." Sirius pouted.

"Why couldn't they have let me go in on the first raid? I won't get to do any blasting waiting out here."

"Knowing you, you would probably bollocks it all up." Severus snapped. "You would rush in and get yourself killed, or worse. Get someone else killed." Severus paused and tilted his head in contemplation. "Maybe you should have gone in."

"I'm feelin' the love here." Sirius said sarcastically, seconds before the mansion's front door was blasted into splinters. Sirius watched, tense, until the wail of a siren pierced the dark night. "YEE HAW!" Sirius took of, Severus close behind him. Two other teams rushed out of the woods as well.

One team was made up of a sandy haired, brown-eyed werewolf named Remus Lupin and a member of the Order of the Phoenix called Richard. The other team was a father-son team: Arthur Weasley and his son Bill. Both had flaming red hair and a face full of freckles.

All three teams entered the building to find the interior in shambles. Bodies and debris littered the floors, and the sounds of fading violence could be heard. "Albus and the others did a fine job." Arthur commented.

"Wish I'd have been in here to see it." Sirius grumbled, kicking one of the masked bodies. Severus and Bill rolled their eyes.

"Yes, we all know you would have loved the bloodshed. But we must go on to important matters. Finding Harry." Remus spoke up. "I can't find his scent, so Arthur'll have to use a locator spell." Arthur pulled his wand out with a small grin. He chanted a litany of Latin words, then silenced as the wand spun in his palm. It stopped pointing towards the left staircase.

Leading his group of six, Arthur made his way out of the greeting hall, down the windy flight of steps, through a wood and steel door at the bottom, and into a long hallway lined with doors. They followed the wand's directions until it spun to the left, pointing to a door. The group spanned out along the door and Sirius whispered an "Alohamora". Arthur stood aside and let Sirius go first.

"Harry?" Sirius called softly. He inched his way into the cell and towards a bundle huddled against the far wall. "Har-?"

"Siri look out!" Sirius spun around and leapt out of the way as a figure appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa!" The figure positioned itself in front of the bundle thought to be Harry, and all Sirius could think about once the room was flooded with wand-light was the viciously contorted features of the figures face.

"Vampire." He heard Remus breathe. The vampire growled low in its chest and bared its inch-or-more-long fangs at the group. Sirius raised his wand, ready to blast the figure away from his godson when a second figure emerged from the shadows.

"Another one!" Arthur hissed in surprise. The new arrival took position next to, but slightly in front of, the smaller one. It too bared its fangs and growled. Sirius backed down.

"What do we do?" He asked Remus over his shoulder.

"Normally I'd say run…" Arthur squeaked.

"I'm not leaving Harry!" Sirius grunted.

"Use the sun curse." Remus suggested softly, warily, his wand raised. Sirius and the others nodded reluctantly. It was obvious that the two vampires had been captured, starved, and beaten like the other humans in the place. Only Severus seemed willing to kill them. "On three. One…"

"Two…"

"Th…."

"STOP!" A rasping voice halted both the wizard's countdown and the vampire's snarling. The bundle of blankets behind the vampires shifted and a pale figure emerged.

"H-Harry?" Harry moved to stand in between the two growling vampires.

"Hey Siri, Remy, guys."

TBC

Like? Dislike? I'll probably fix it up and re-post it later.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

Day 11

1:00 p.m.

Voldemort's Lair

"It's okay Spike, Angel. They're friends." Spike allowed his demon face to recede, but only after Angel had backed off. Harry smiled thankfully at him and gave a small, reassuring purr.

"Harry? Is it really you?" The shorter black-haired man stepped away from the group, wand lowered but ready to use.

"Yeah. It's about time you guys got here." Before Spike could do anything, Harry was gone from his side and in this strange man's arms.

"We tried! Go we tried Harry, but this place was so well hidden!" The man said, hugging the boy fiercely. Spike shifted uncertainly and growled softly. Harry twisted his head around, not leaving the man's embrace.

"Oh quit it Spike! He's my godfather." Spike turned to his Grandsire.

"We should probably be getting you back to Hogwarts." The sandy-haired man said. Spike sniffled in his direction and wrinkled his nose.

"Werewolf." Spike said Harry was released from the man's grip and launched himself at the werewolf. They hugged fiercely, and Spike bit back a growl. Harry pulled away from the werewolf and the taller black-haired man made himself known.

"Potter." Spike curled his lip at the man's distasteful tone, but was ignored. "We should get going." Spike studied the man carefully. The pale skin and the odd scent that clung to the man just screamed vampire, but he also smelt of human and Spike could hear the man's heart beating.

"First I want to know what happened." The older of the red-headed men said. His eyes had been glued on the vampire's the whole time. Spike flashed a bit of fang and smirked gleefully when the man flinched. Harry shot a look at Spike and returned to his side.

"The short version then. I got captured. I got tortured. Then I was thrown in here to die, I suppose, with Si-Spike and Angel." Spike tilted his head, frowning at his childe's sudden change of his title.

"And yet you have very few marks on you." The man said. Harry lowered his head and Spike piped up.

"When he said nearly to death, he meant it. He was bleedin' out and would have died had he been alone." All eyes but Angel's and Harry's turned on him.

"You healed him?" The vampire-like man said. "How?" Spike rested a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder?

"I turned him." There was dead silence in the small cell, but for the beating of the human's hearts. "I had too or he'd have died." The werewolf sighed and the smaller man tilted his head and studied Harry. The other dark-haired man scowled. The two red-headed men shook there heads but didn't do anything more. The stranger turned and left.

"Siri?" Harry asked meekly. "Are you mad?" The man let out a breath.

"No. It wasn't your fault kiddo, and it wasn't theirs." He motioned to Spike and Angel. "It'll take a while to get used to but I'll manage. I mean, I accepted Moony here right?" The man grinned. Harry turned to the sandy-haired man that Spike knew wasn't given the name 'Moony' by his parents.

"Remy?" He asked.

"Not mad." 'Remy' said. Amber eyes turned to Spike, who squared his shoulders. "Protect him."

"With my unlife." Remy nodded and Harry turned to the two red-headed men.

"I'm with you." The younger of the two assured. But the older man sighed.

"Give me time." Harry nodded sadly. The other black-haired man stepped up with a scowl.

"Let's go."

00000

3:00 p.m.

"OUCH!" Harry giggle at his Sire as the Hogwarts medi-witch rubbed some salve over the open sores on the vampire's back thus enticing some rather childish exclamations.

"Sit still." The woman ordered as he wriggled on the bed. Angel, being treated by a second nurse on a bed next to Spike's, snorted.

"Shut up Peaches! And that bloody hurts woman!" Poppy Pomphrey flicked his ear with a finger.

"Watch your language." She warned. Spike's petulant glare earned another giggle from Harry and an eye roll from Angel.

"But it hurts! And who are you to tell me what.."

"Spike." Angel piped up. He was in a pair of sweats and a tee shirt, and already relaxing under the covers.

"What?"

"Language." Harry laughed out loud as a shocked look spread over Spike's face, and quickly choked it back as Spike turned to pout at him.

"All done." Poppy declared after securing the last bandage. Spike waved away the sweats and shirt and huddled under the blankets in a huff. Harry shook his head, hopped off his bed, and crawled into Spike's despite Poppy disagreeing babbling.

Spike wrapped an arm around his childe and offered a wrist. Harry vaguely heard Angel explaining things to the baffled nurse as he let his demon take over. He sank his fangs into his Sire's wrist and drank deeply.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

Day 12

11:00 a.m.

Hogwarts

"Harry my boy! It's so good to see you!" Harry twisted his head to glance at the doorway, and the elderly man standing in it.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore." Harry yawned in greeting. He saw the man grin before turning his head back and resting it back on his Sire's chest.

"I heard about your little predicament." Harry nodded as the Headmaster made his way to the bedside. "But no worries, we'll have you back to playing Quidditch and wreaking havoc amongst the other students in no time."

"You mean you won't kick me out?" Harry asked hopefully. Under him, Spike stirred.

"Whassa matter?" The vampire asked sleepily. "And why aren't you asleep?"

"Visitor." Harry replied. He sat up, giving Spike some room to stretch and sit up.

"Hello." Dumbledore greeted. "I must say it's an honor to have two vampires from the Order of Aurelius under our roof." Spike growled softly and Dumbledore quickly added on, "Three. It's an honor to have three vampires from the Order of Aurelius under our roof." Spike quieted.

"How do you know about them?" Harry asked curiously. "Us."

"I read dear boy." Dumbledore said with a smile. "There are not many books about vampires, apart from the transformation from human to vampire, feeding habits, and general weaknesses." Dumbledore said. "There is very little on the family groups, but it is out there along with the names of the major groups."

"I'm guessing that the others, the ones who took us, don't read much? They knew very little about us, and by little I mean little. They knew of our lives for the past twenty years." Angel piped up from the other bed.

"Riddle never was one to do his homework." Dumbledore commented. "But enough about that. Harry, you will return to classes the day after tomorrow, if you feel well enough by then." Dumbledore glanced over at Spike. "Your Sire may accompany you if you both wish it."

"How? I mean, I know the classes are inside from what Harry told me….but vampire's and sun still don't mix. And with this being a castle….well, castle's have windows and windows equal sun." Spike pointed out.

"I doubt you've heard of it but there is a brand of magical tattoo. It will protect you from the sunlight, crosses, and other minor troublesome things." Harry could almost see Spike's ears perk up.

"Really? I thought our only hope was the Gem of Amarra!" At that he turned to Angel and glared. "And you destroyed that!" HE accused.

"You'll all get your tattoos tomorrow, but for now I believe you have some very worried friends to reassure." Dumbledore said, staring at Harry. Harry's eyes widened."

"Bloody hell! I almost forgot about Ron and Hermione!" Harry exclaimed in horror. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I'll send them right in then." Dumbledore retreated as Harry shook his head. Seconds after he exited the hospital wing two figures rushed into the room, startling Spike into his vampire face. He snarled at them in warning.

"Eep!" Both figures backpedaled and Harry chuckled.

"It's okay guys." Harry said, directing the statement to his friends and Sire. "Spike, it's just Ron and Hermione. My friends, remember?" Spike shook off his vampire face.

"Scare a bloke to death why don't you? Next time knock, or walk in." Spike whined.

"S-sorry." Hermione stuttered. "We were just so anxious to see Harry…." Spike waved her off.

"'S okay. No harm – this time. Just remember next time yeah?" Both nodded, Ron with his jaw dropped nearly to the floor.

"Well guys, are you okay?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

"We're fine. The curses they used weren't as bad as they seemed." Hermione answered. But Harry's attention was now on Ron, who was staring at them oddly.

"Ron?" Harry asked. "Are you okay?" Hermione elbowed the redhead.

"No. I don't think I am." He finally said. Harry flinched. "My best friend is a vampire."

"And you teacher is a werewolf." Hermione said calmly.

"But he's only dangerous on a full moon! A vampire is always dangerous." Spike growled softly. "See?"

"Sire, stop. Please." Harry said. Spike quieted as Harry turned and buried his face in his chest.

"You better scram before I introduce you to real danger." Spike growled at Ron. Harry heard a pair of footsteps rapidly head off in the other direction.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I'm still here for you." Hermione said. "You know how stubborn Ron can be." Harry nodded. Soon, she was gone as well.

"If he can't stick by you, he isn't a real friend." Spike said softly. Harry nuzzled into the hand that was petting his hair.

"If he comes around…."

"I'll behave. Now sleep childe. Angel and I will be taking you into the Forest tonight to teach you how to hunt. It's one of the first things we should have done but couldn't." Harry nodded.

TBC

If it's sloppy, I'll fix it later. I did this at school.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

Day 12

10:00 p.m.

The Forbidden Forest

"You do know that there are dangerous creatures out here. Right?" Harry asked nervously, sticking as close to his Sire's side as possible without getting in his way.

"Childe," Spike said calmly if not a little humorously. "We are one of those 'dangerous creatures' you know. I don't know many demons that would attack two powerful Master Vampires, and I doubt ours differ from yours."

"But you've never come across 'our' kind of beasts I bet." Spike tilted his head.

"Well we'll just have to come across one and see then, won't we?" Spike growled softly. "And if they have the knackers to challenge us then we'll show them a thing or two." He swung his fists in the air and Harry chuckled nervously.

"Spike, you're childe is right. I think this is deep enough. I for one don't want to run into anything we might not be able to handle." Spike snorted but they stopped, and Angel turned to Harry to explain a few things to him about the vampiric senses. "A true blooded Childe will always be able to find his or her Sire. They'll also always be able to find the closest members of their Clan, and will be able to sense when another vampire is nearby, what rank that vampire is, and what Clan their from."

"So for your first test I'll be hiding close by. You'll have to use all of your senses: hearing, smell, and internal senses like your gut feeling to find me. As soon as you can locate me at any distance, although I won't be going very far because I don't know my way around, you'll have to look for Angel." Spike said.

"Right." Harry nodded. Angel covered his eyes and ears with a cloth charmed to block sight and sound and Spike took off into the woods. Harry counted to ten and Angel removed the cloth. Immediately not seeing his Sire, Harry closed his eyes and focused one his other senses to guide him.

"Think of one sense at a time and if you can use it, do so. When you no longer can think of another. If you find yourself stuck then turn inside." Angel said from the side. Harry frowned in confusion but nodded. He strained his ears first, listening for any sign of his blond Sire. But since the vampire neither breathed nor had a heartbeat he moved quickly through the other obviously useless senses like touch and feel.

The final sense he could use before trying the 'inside' thing Angel was talking about, was smell. So he took a deep breath and was hit with the aroma of woods and animals. He nearly staggered and glared at the smirking Angel. "You haven't been breathing since Spike turned you." Angel commented. "You should start. It'll get you used to the enhanced smell, and it'll make you seem more human."

"Uhm…yeah sure." This time when Harry went to breathe he took a little sniffle. Once again he was bombarded with the smells, but now he expected them and got used to them rather quickly.

It was surprisingly easy to find his Sire. The vampire smelled like leather and tobacco, two smells that did not belong in any forest. There was also a unique smell that was also coming from himself and Angel. "What is it?" He asked Angel. "The smell coming from all three of us? It smells like old socks."

"That's the unique scent of the vampire." Angel said. "We all smell that way. If you concentrate harder on the smell you'll also smell something else…"

"Strawberries." Harry said.

"That's what Spike thinks. That is the scent of a Clan, our Clan. I don't know why it's strawberries…." Harry nodded. Then he took off in the direction his Sire's scent was coming from. Behind him he heard Angel follow and made a little chase game out of it before he nearly ran into his Sire, who grabbed him around the middle and hefted him up.

"HEY! Put me down!" Harry laughed. Angel came to a stop beside them.

"It's not nice to make the old man run after you." Spike mock-scolded. Angel growled at Spike for the insult. The lessons then continued throughout the night, Spike and Angel alternating in hiding until Harry could successfully find both in the forest with very little effort.

That's when Angel called a halt to that lesson and they began their way back up to the castle. As they walked, Harry listened intently to Angel's explanation on his enhances senses and abilities.

The enhanced sight made it easier to spot things, anywhere and any time; especially at night. Harry's sight was way better than any cat's, magical or muggle. His sense of smell was ten times more potent than an animals as well, along with his sense of hearing.

His sense of taste wasn't so much as heightened as it was changed. He could detect any sort of taste that did not belong in what he was eating: He could detect poison in food, drink, and in blood no matter how long it had been there. Quite a nifty ability considering the fact that Voldemort had tried to poison him before.

He also learned how to hide the tell-tale bite mark that let people know the victim was killed by a vampire. At this Harry frowned and promised to never kill an innocent human. Spike wrinkled his nose at this proclamation and Angel smiled. They reached the edge of the forest and made their way up the grounds to the main gate.

0000000000

If it hadn't been for his vampiric senses Spike would never had noticed Albus Dumbledore standing in the shadows of their living room. And by the irritated look on his Sire's face, and the slightly annoyed look on his childe's face, Harry and Angel hadn't noticed him right away either.

"Did you have a good time boys?" The old man asked. Spike snickered at his bristling Sire.

"Peachy. Now what did you want?" Nope, Spike definitely did not hear the strain in his Sire's voice.

"I thought you boys would be interested in getting your tattoos." Angel frowned, and Spike perked up.

"I want to." Harry nodded.

"I don't know." Angel said. Dumbledore beamed.

"The enchantments protect you from sunlight, holy water, and crosses." The man said. Angel head snapped up in surprise.

"You weren't joking about that?" Angel asked. Spike left his Sire's side and bounded over to Dumbledore.

"I'm in. I still don't like you much though." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Even if I let you attend classes with Harry?" Spike tilted his head.

"I'm sort of getting there."

TBC

Dumbledore isn't horrible in this story, but he will probably get worse. I'm not sure yet though.


End file.
